777claras_random_stuff_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Animal Crossing: Village of the Forgotten
Animal Crossing: Village of the Forgotten (Japanese: メモリの損失どうぶつの森 Memori No Sonshitsu '' Dōbutsu no Mori'', lit. Animal Forest: Memory Loss) is an upcoming life simulation game for the Wii U, releasing in 2019. The game is set in a town where almost all of the living villagers have mysteriously got an unrecoverable, case of Amnesia. The player who moves to the town, doesn't have the virus, and tries to solve the mystery, along as with getting everyone's memories back. Despite the new Animal Crossing game for the Nintendo Switch coming out on March 20th 2020, now known as Animal Crossing: New Horizons thanks to Nintendo's 2019 E3 Direct existing, this game will still be released for the Wii U, as well as being the last Wii U game to EVER come out. Seriously, The Switch is even more better anyways then that terrible console that I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER THE NAME OF NOW. ARE YOU SERIOUSLY FLIPPING KIDDING ME- Gameplay The game is very different, compared to other Animal Crossing games. It actually has a "Story Mode", unlike every other game. Some features from Animal Crossing: Crib Folk and Animal Crossing: NES Life returns later on in the game, including toddler animals. New to the series, is the option to turn your own player character into a baby, but the choice is permanent, cannot be reversed, and will automatically erase the player character's memories forever, and for good. The game has it's own "Memory" system, that is capable of telling the player if someone has amnesia or not. The system has a "meter". When it's low, it means that the person has no memories. When it's high, then it's reversed: the person has memories. When it's in the middle, the person has amnesia, and has created new memories, although those memories will permanently be deleted if the person gets rid of their amnesia, and gets their "true memories" back, removing the "false memories" from their mind. This works on Special Characters as well. The player character can now also visit other player character's towns via a train and using the Internet, a feature that was last seen in Animal Crossing: New Leaf. Porter once again runs the Train Station, although with a little bit of amnesia, that is quickly removed once the player has attached an image to their own Trainer Pass Card, that is given out by Isabelle. After Animal Crossing: Noodle Life was canceled, Team Blue Tacos appeared in this game instead. Story A villager named Asiemosa stumbles upon a place called Reflection Lake one day. She mysteriously throws some Blue Apples into the lake, where a Magikarp resides. To her surprise, a device called the Apcenia Ray jumps out of the lake, and into Asiemosa's hands. She keeps the ray, unbeknownst on what could possibly happen with it. She walks into a train, and uses it on Rover, who is sitting beside the player character, after he has a conversation with the player character on what his/her name is, the town name of that he/she is going to, and the map layout, alongside his/her appearance. Surprisingly, Rover's eyes and mouth closes for a second, as he has a "quick nap". He then wakes up, with no memory of anything, or who he is. Responding with "Wh...Who am I?", Asiemosa runs away from Rover, and boards off of the train. At that moment, the train arrives in the town that the Player Character is moving to, and he/she leaves, ignoring Rover along the way. Once the player arrives in the town, Isabelle comes up to the player, and tells the player that everyone suddenly got amnesia. It's then the player's job to help everyone out, before he/she gets amnesia him/herself... If the player gets amnesia, then the Story Mode goes on a halt, but the game can still be played. From then on, his/her memory cannot be recovered, unless he/she visits another player's town, with a player character that doesn't have amnesia, to help the player out and get his/her memories back. The player will only remember his/her name, when he/she has amnesia. Development The game was randomly released on store-shelves, without any notice by anyone. People hardly bought the game when it came out, due to hardly anyone knowing about it at first, everyone being excited for New Horizons, and stores hardly selling anymore Wii U games, because of the Switch existing, and the Wii U now being a "Dead Console". Random information will be below this part of the article... Release Japan was released in Wild World in ember. It was rela once, in time for Europe. Marcan lease. In the game, wansole service on Noi Usole in Nin. Ones arever. New additions *Using Nintenion, it is pone. *A new tool: the Slingemer and the Souptient. *New holidays, such as Yay and Memory Day. *More of Lyle. *Designing Panel De Pon in things on the floor. *New characters, like Team Blue Tacos, Asiemosa and Cterea. *The sky can constelle and stall. *The moon has a café. *The villagers are forgotten, even after they get rid of their Amnesia. *Animal matches, come to the player's gardens. *At sowong. *The makage items, and tires. *If the plan's shore. *There are 16 new, 6 new. *A new species of villagers, Non-Amnesiac Humans, move in through the only otherpage link on this page, and something that is totally unrelated to this game, because it's from another one. They can't move into the City. Changes *Blathers can now compliment himself. *Some characters have been removed. *Some items related to Kandoo, reappear. *The Town Hall now has a Cycle Hall. *I doubt that he reappears in Dobustu No Mori. *The acre call: objects in the match of view. *The ohing fromch. *Tom Nook sells four houses, but up to one player can live again. *The John month, is gone. *Containers hold only 3 items. *Certain holidays from the Game returns. *Other villager folks off, but Track is revealed to be a truck. Solutions Your tour tortor Wurts. A fewen tent ter cobbels and Andrés apologizes for the mistake. Trivia Asiemosa is a traveller from the town of Amituni. She's also a human character. Category:Ailina Corsican Maser Category:Pokémon stuff Category:NOT Team Rocket Category:Amnesia-Related Stuff